


Can't You Tell?

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Parties, jealous mako, plans to make Mako jealous, wingman prince wu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 15:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 26: Jealous KissYou're in love with your best friend but who knows if he feels the same. Attending a party with Prince Wu may just be the key to finding out.





	Can't You Tell?

Prince Wu was really starting to get on my nerves. All day he’d been flirting and pestering me to be his date to the party tonight and i couldn’t take much more. I’d been unfortunate enough to be landed with the same appointment time at the spa and his ceaseless chatter was undoing 90% of my relaxation work. I needed it to stop.

“Ugh, if I say yes will you stop talking and let me have some peace?”

“You got it.”

“Thank you. You can meet me there. I’ll wait in the entry hall at 8.”

“I can’t wait. Mako! I’m ready to go.” Finally. Peace at last.

8 O'clock rolled around and I found myself waiting in the entry hall as promised. I’d contemplated running away and hiding from Wu all night at least 10 times now but somehow I knew it wouldn’t work. Finally the Prince arrived and I cringed at his over-exaggerated entrance.

“Good luck,” Asami whispered as she passed and saw the look on my face.

“Thanks, I’m going to need it.”

“(Y/N)! It’s so good to see you!” Wu grabbed my hand and kissed it. The guy sure knew how to be a classy date, I’d give him that.

“You saw me this morning,” I deadpanned. Just because he knew how to act, doesn’t mean I was going to pretend to enjoy being his reluctant date.

“Did I really? The time apart from you feels like an eternity.”

“Flattery won’t get you anything, y'know.”

“It usually does.” He took my arm and led me into the party, Mako keeping pace not far behind. I was hyper-aware of his presence and had to resist the urge to turn to look at him. I knew he’d look great. I knew my heart would get lodged in my throat. I knew he’d smile and send my world crashing down. Why couldn’t it be him beside me?

“Unfortunately someone else beat you to it.” The prince paused and considered me for a moment. Hopefully I hadn’t just offended him somehow.

“Who?” Involuntarily, I glanced back. Wu followed my gaze, realisation lighting his eyes without me even saying anything. “Ohhh. So that’s why I’ve been blessed with your presence so often.” He looked between us again. “Does he know?”

“Shut up, of course he doesn’t know!”

“You should tell him.”

“I can’t. What If he doesn’t feel the same? I’m not risking our friendship.”

“But what if he does feel the same? You two could have something great!” His voice raised with excitement at the end and I quickly glanced around to make sure he hadn’t drawn attention to us.

“Quiet,” I hissed. “I don’t need him overhearing this and I’m not doing anything unless I know he likes me so let’s drop it.” He clearly didn’t want to though.

“What if there was a way for us to find that out?”

“What do you mean?”

“We could try and make him jealous. You know, kiss, dance, act all coupley, see how he reacts.” I thought about it for a minute. It wasn’t the worst idea I’d ever heard and maybe, just maybe, it would work. Even if he didn’t get jealous, at least I’d know for sure.

“Alright, let’s do it. I don’t want to kiss you though.”

“Come on, we need to sell it.”

“Okay fine, but only if nothing else gets a reaction.”

“Of course. So, care to dance?”

We put on a good show as a couple. As we danced and talked and laughed, both of us shot frequent glances at Mako. He was giving us nothing. Sure, he was tense and frowning slightly but with his job nowadays that was something he did a lot. It wasn’t enough.

“I think we need to up the anti,” Wu said after looking back at his bodyguard once again.

“Ugh, You’re right. Okay rules: 1, don’t get handsy, 2, keep your tongue in your own mouth, 3, keep it short. Don’t push your luck.”

“Hey, you don’t need to worry about any of that. I’m 100% invested in you and Mako as a couple, any romantic feelings towards you are gone.”

“Okay, let’s do this.” He led me off the dance floor to a quiet corner. Minimising witnesses. Smart. And very courteous. With one final check to see if Mako was watching, he closed the distance between us and kissed me. It was soft and over quickly. Just like he promised. A throat cleared behind us only moments later and I turned to see Mako standing there with another officer, his jaw clenching and face strained with the effort to keep his expression neutral.

“Your highness, this is officer Song. He’s taking over as your bodyguard for the rest of the evening. (Y/N), I need you to come with me.” I exchanged a glance with Wu before leaving with Mako. Either our plan had worked or something bad was happening. Hopefully it was the former.

“What’s up? Is something wrong?” I asked as he led me out of the room.

“Yes.” He didn’t elaborate.

“You mind telling me what? I’d like to know what I’m fighting.”

“You’re not fighting anything.” Well that probably gave me all the answer I needed on what this was.

“Then what do you need me for?” I pressed, trying to keep the grin from slipping onto my face.

“Did that kiss with Wu mean anything?”

“No." 

He didn’t waste any more time on words and crashed his lips against mine. There was a fire in his actions, a hunger in the desperate press of his lips. The careful control he always held crumbled from the first touch.

My back hit the wall and his body trapped me against it. I hadn’t even realised we’d been moving. As his tongue began to explore my mouth, his hands freely roamed my body, the touch possessive but more than welcome. It was overwhelming. And then, as suddenly as it started, it was over. I stood frozen and blinked at him.

"Why’d you stop?”

“Does this mean anything to you or is it just like kissing Wu?”

“Can’t you tell?” He didn’t answer. “Yes. This means something. Everything.”

“Then why did you-”

“To try and make you jealous…see if you liked me too.”

“Can’t you tell?” I shook my head, a smile creeping onto my face.

“We’re both idiots.”

“Yep.”

“But I’ll be your idiot if you’ll be mine?”

“I like the sound of that.”

“Well then, I guess you ought to kiss me again?” So he did.


End file.
